Hypnosis of an Animorph
by Ctarsis
Summary: See author's note -- Marco's little poem thing can also be found in Hypnosis #4 P. 6


A/N!: Just some poems I wrote from Xilite/Cat to each Animorph. When you look @ the end of Tobias's first verse, I'm just going to say this: Xilite doesn't become a nothlit...she ends up trapped in other ways.... *waves at Delphine, who knows what she means :)* 

**_Jake_**

You really thought you could stand against the world  
Yet you're beaten by what you believe to be a normal girl  
You'll never learn the truth behind my past  
Not if I have my way, and I always do at that

I feel a rush of power as so brightly my eyes glow  
So feel it too, as though the receiver of the flow  
You're still just a human, and I am so much more  
Leader vs. leader, I'll always win, of that you may be sure

I'll never fight to be the leader of this group  
You can keep that position, and you've done well it's true  
Forget, submit to my control, you can't stop me even if you try  
Why do you still resist me? Why even try to fight?

_Forget, little Jake, is not amnesia worth it to silence me?  
Forget, as if you had a choice, or I'll never give you peace  
I'm just playing with you, of course, you couldn't hold on if you tried  
So, my little Animorph, look into my eyes..._

  
  
**_Rachel_**

Such a fierce warrior, you'd be a challenge as a Xaralite in a way  
But you're just a human, and no one can challenge me anyway  
I was always the superior, and I guess I grew too fond  
Of the planet that I fought for, of the race that lost

But that's off the topic; the point is that I'll win against you  
Rachel, just give up and admit that it's true  
For a human you are strong -- you'd have to be to fight this war  
But no matter how strong you are I'll always be more

Do you ever wonder if I'll grow weary of this game?  
Do you ever wonder if I'm human or if it's a form I just adopted, just became?  
Do you ever wonder if your group will survive my presence after all?  
Do you ever wonder if you, the ultimate warrior, will fall?

_Forget, little Rachel, is not amnesia worth it to silence me?  
Forget, as if you had a choice, or I'll never give you peace  
I'm just playing with you, of course, you couldn't hold on if you tried  
So, my little Animorph, look into my eyes..._

  
  
**_Tobias_**

Little nothlit of a hawk, little carnivore  
The human who to normal life has an open door  
Yet you're not strong enough to step through  
(How could I imagine that one day I'd be so much like you?)

Step through your open door (I always thought you should be able to do so with ease)  
Isn't it worth it to gain your life again, to your chance seize  
To once again stand by her side, to share her life  
Why would I care anyway, your problems should not become my strife

So, my little nothlit, accept my control  
I could take over your life, as I'm sure you know  
You're lucky that it's I you deal with now  
I could do so much more than what I allow

_Forget, little Tobias, is not amnesia worth it to silence me?  
Forget, as if you had a choice, or I'll never give you peace  
I'm just playing with you, of course, you couldn't hold on if you tried  
So, my little Animorph, look into my eyes..._

  
  
**_Cassie_**

Hello, my little pacifist, so like the Chee in your own way  
Fighting a battle then crying over the ones that you have slain  
Look into my eyes and see the pain deep within me  
Do you ever wonder what caused it? Can you see?

Of course not, the thing that allows you to see so deep within others of the group  
Only lasts among the humans, though those you so often see right through  
Try to look within me, I'm a little more of a challenge, am I not?  
No one ever could understand me, yet no one ever tried so hard

You, the one who fought the Yeerks, who fought and killed and bled  
To you and all the members of your group I am a threat  
I'm sure that you think that I regret my choice, the path I chose  
The path of a loner -- well, here's some news: I don't

_Forget, little Cassie, is not amnesia worth it to silence me?  
Forget, as if you had a choice, or I'll never give you peace  
I'm just playing with you, of course, you couldn't hold on if you tried  
So, my little Animorph, look into my eyes..._

  
  
**_Marco_**

Resist me, little human, don't you know  
My power is doubled by the fact that I walk alone  
I don't need your approval, your opinion, or your time  
Look at my invincibility, look into these eyes of mine

Where is your mother, little Marco, when you need her the most?  
Do you think she could protect you from this power that I can boast?  
Look into my eyes and tell me anyone could resist me  
But I forgot, you're too mesmerized to speak

_Forget, little Marco, is not amnesia worth it to silence me?  
Forget, as if you had a choice, or I'll never give you peace  
I'm just playing with you, of course, you couldn't hold on if you tried  
So, my little Animorph, look into my eyes..._

  
  
**_Aximili_**

Still the strongest of them all, I still can't break down your walls  
Never met an opponent quite so strong, one who could resist my call  
Perhaps that's the spell that draws me to you -- you will not yet fall  
But nothing more -- I won't ever give my heart to anyone, an Andalite least of all

And yet the very spell that draws me so near to you  
Poses a danger to me and an asset to your group  
Two things I cannot have -- I need complete control  
You're the only one who might be able to stop me, that I'm sure you know

You wonder what the difference is between the Yeerks you so despise and me  
I find myself hoping that the difference you'll soon see  
I wonder what it is that makes me care for you at all  
It must just be the fact that only you will not yet fall

_Forget, little Aximili, is not amnesia worth it to silence me?  
You're the only one who has a choice, the only one that could have peace  
I'm just playing with you, of course, you couldn't hold on if you tried  
So how can you ignore the call of my eyes?_

  
  



End file.
